


Spinning Love

by MrsFantashia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, Teen/adult relationship Teacher/Student secret relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Summary: After being raped by an uncle, Hermione runs away from home only to end up staying with a teacher from Hogwarts..and none other then Severus Snape..add an unexpected pregnancy to the mix and what kinda life can be expected at spinners end...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Double posted .. I posted this work here and on Wattpad ..

She wanders down the street carrying her bags, tears pouring down her face in streams. She had no owl, no way to contact her friends, Crookshanks had disappeared earlier that week and still she has seen no sign of him lately. With no money in her possession, she had nowhere to go, no idea of what to do. With no other ideas in her mind, she made her way to The Kings Cross Station. With no where to go, she decided the safest place to stay until term would start would be Platform 9 ¾, on the other side of the brick wall. At least the only people she’d have to worry about there would be witches and wizards. The only thing she knew was that she could no longer go home. Not after what her uncle did, not after she tried to tell her mother and she refused to believe her.

As she walked to her horror, she heard a car horn try to run only to be cut off by a green Toyota Camry. The color drains from her face as she realizes that there was no way she’d be able to outrun this man, not when she was on foot and he was traveling by car.

The car rolled to a stop; the door opens and a tall, thin man with dark hair climbs out smirking, knowing he’d won, knowing he’d found his prize.

“You thought you could outrun me, didn’t you? Not today Missy, you’re mine.” The man sneers.

He approaches her; she tries to back up quickly, but the man grabs her arm and tries to drag her back to the car. Hermione cries, terrified trying to fight him off while knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

Just then a fist comes out of nowhere and hits her uncle in the face, and someone rips his arm off of her.

“Get away from her!” The newly arrived Man growled sharply.

Hermione’s uncle looks the man up and down notes the dark mean look on his face, tried to argue but when The man’s eyes darken with a warning, he raced back to his car jumped in and took off so fast his tires squealed all the way down the road.

Hermione gaped at the man standing in front of her. How did he find her? And why did he help her? Didn’t he hate her? She wondered.

Shaking her head, she started by commenting on what had just happened.

“Thank you Professor Snape, but how did you find me? How did you know?”

Snape looked down his nose at Hermione before responding.

“Your cat is very smart, he paid me a little visit and acting strangely so I used the school records to look you up and come check on things, when your parents told me you ran away from home just recently I knew that you could not have gone far so I came after you to make sure you were safe.”

Hermione nods “Thank you again Professor.”

Snape waved it off.

“Why did you run away from home? And who was that man?” Snape asked sneeringly.

Hermione teared up, not sure how to respond to him. On one hand, it would feel nice to tell someone other than her mom, but on the other would he believe her any more than her mother had? She took a deep breath, not wanting to go into details, and said.

“That man was my uncle. He did something horrible, and I tried to tell me mom and she refused to believe me she accused me of telling tales on her brother. My uncle was going to hurt me for trying to tell my mom, so I ran to protect myself.”

Snape looked at her calculatingly before asking,

“Do you have a safe place to go to?”

Hermione considered lying and saying she did, but the look on Snape’s face was a warning so she responded, looking away in shame.

“No, sir, I was going to make camp at the Kings Cross platform until start of term.” She admitted.

“Well, not anymore, come on, you’re coming with me to my place. I have plenty of room there it’s a big place meant for a large family and it’s just me there, you can stay at least until the start of term and after I can help you find living arrangements that will be more comfortable for you.” Snape tells her.

Hermione thought about it, wondering quietly. What would Snape be like in his own home compared to school? A chance to get to know the man, even one at school feared a chance to see the man underneath all those walls he kept up at school.

Plus, there was the added possibility of learning extra potion skills from the master of potions himself. Looking him in the face, she nodded.

“Okay professor, If it’s not too much, I’d hate to be a burden on you or anything.”.

Snape rolled his eyes.

“If it was going to be too much or a burden for me, I wouldn’t be taking you to my place, so long as you are one of my students, I consider your safety my responsibility even outside of the school grounds. Besides, I hate men that treat woman how that uncle of yours treated you.”

Hermione went silent and followed the greasy dark haired man, a new respect already starting to form in her mind for the wizard. The way he had just intervened for her told her there was much more to this wizard than he let on. That he was not at all the Wizard he tried to make people believe he was.

She was both anxious and excited at the same time. She did not understand what to expect from him, and no idea how she would handle it, but she was sure it had to be better than staying and risking further suffering from her Uncle, or dealing with her mom’s disbelief. Even if she eventually believed her would she blame Hermione for it happening?

She and Snape made their way to Spinners End in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Following behind Professor Snape, slowly a row came into view and there were rows and rows of brick houses that looked run down as if abandoned a long time ago, their windows were dull and blind in the darkness, broken streetlamps lined the streets no longer shining the gleam they might would’ve given off many years ago, a sign at the entrance to the street Read Spinner’s End. The almost evil appearance of the neighborhood piqued her interest as they continued to make their way towards a particular house. Here Snape pulls out a wand.

“Aloahomora.”

Hermione heard a click as the locks unlock themselves and the door swings open revealing what looked to be a tiny sitting room, it looks so dull that to anyone else it would have seemed like a padded cell but what drew Hermione’s attention was the large array of books lining the walls, lit only by a dim light cast by a single candle filled lamp hanging from the ceiling. Hermione looked around the room intrigued rather than finding it depressing Hermione looked at the space and found it rather cozy.

Hermione Itched to get her hands on some of those old books, she was sure there were quite a few treasures of knowledge with in them.

Snape noticing her eyes looking longingly at them gave a rare quite half smile at the girl, as he cleared his throat.

“Make yourself at home, you may read any book your heart desires but first lets get you settled into your room.”

“I’m afraid it’s nothing like the room you're used to at home or at Hogwarts, but hopefully it’ll at least be comfortable for you.” He mumbles a little ashamed of the state of his house.

“Nonsense, I’m sure it’s perfectly fine, I’m just grateful for the accommodations Professor.” Hermione responds.

Snape eyed her. Most people that encountered his house complained it felt depressing for them, but Hermione seemed to take to the house with no issues.

“Well, I’ll show you to your room and then I’ll start us some supper.” Snape tells her.

He shows her to a small door across from the living room, upon opening the door Hermione finds a small room that is as dim as the living room, only there was a large four-poster bed that sat naked against the wall, the floor was a cold cement, otherwise the room was empty.

Hermione set her bag on the floor. She was not at all interested in complaining, as she had told Snape, she was just glad she wasn’t sleeping at Kings Cross tonight.


End file.
